A New Town
by Grysantomyluvr
Summary: Luke's niece and nephew move in with Luke and his Fiance Lorliea and daughter Rory. But something drastic happens. my favorite band makes an apperance but in the story they aren't famous. Read and find out who. they will be in the 2 chapter.


**November 25**

"Hey Lorleia, it's Luke, I just got a call – umm can you just come to the diner as soon as you can, love you bye." Luke Danes said to his fiancé's voice mail.

Luke hung up, and then started to call his 13-year-old niece and 15-year-old nephew.

"Hey Jess, it's your Uncle Luke, how are you?" He asked Jess.

"I'm hanging in there, but Haylie is taking it pretty hard." Jess answered wiping away a tear. "Well I should go, do some more packing and I will see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah, I love you buddy." Luke replied. " See you tomorrow."

"Love you too, Uncle Luke, Bye."

"Bye." He said and hung up."

About 5 or 10 minutes after he hung up with Jess he saw his fiancé, Lorleia walk into the dinner he owns and works at called Luke's.

"Hey Luke I got your message, what's wrong?" She told him quickly.

"Yesterday, Liz and Jimmy were in, umm in a car accident." He said trying to hold back tears.

"Oh my Gosh, are they alright?"

"No, they- are umm, -the died as soon as the other car hit them."

"Oh, Luke I'm so sorry." She comforted giving him a hug.

"Now, my 13-year-old niece Haylie, and 15-year-old nephew Jess are coming to Stars hollow tomorrow, and live with me, well us when our house is done being built." He told her.

"That would be fun to finally meet them. How are they holding up?"

"Well Jess said he's hanging in there, but he also told me that Haylie is taking it really hard."

"Well, it might be nice for her to have some girls around."

"Yeah, maybe. Have you stopped by our house today?"

"Yeah that's where I was before I came here. They said it would be done in about 2-3 weeks. But Luke the three of you can't fit up in that tiny apartment, how about you guys stay with Rory and I."

"Are you sure because-" He started to say but go interrupted.

"Yes, of course." She smiled and she kissed him.

"Thanks so much Lorleia."

"Hey no problem."

"Hey guys!" Rory said walking into the diner and walking over to her mom and Luke. Rory is also 15.

"Hey." They replied back to her.

They told her the whole story about Liz and Jimmy, and Jess and Haylie, staying at her house. They also told her that their house is going to be done in about 2-3 weeks.

"Luke I'm so sorry." Rory told her soon to be dad. Rory never met her biological dad, but Luke practically is her dad, he helped raise her.

"Thanks but I'm more worried about Jess and Haylie especially Haylie because Jess told me she's taking it really hard."

They finished out the night planning the next day.

(THE NEXT DAY!)

They woke up really early, like 5:00 to get things ready for Jess and Haylie. Rory's room is big so they will share for the time being. Jess will stay in the guest room. In the new house they will each have their won HUGE room.

"Bye guys, I'm going to the bus stop." Luke told the two girls.

"Okay, bye sweetie." Lorliea said kissing Luke.

"Bye Luke!" Rory said giving him a small hug.

"Bye." He said walking out the door.

Luke waited at the bus stop for about then minutes.

It was 10:30 am and the bus arrived, Jess and Haylie were the last ones off. They were only carrying two suitcases each. Their other stuff is being shipped by fed ex.

"Hey Jess, hey Haylie!" Luke exclaimed.

"Hey Uncle Luke!" Jess yelled excitedly giving his only uncle a hug.

"Hi Uncle Luke." Haylie mumbled giving her uncle a small hug. Her cheeks were tear stained. She'd been crying on the bus.

"We will be staying at my fiancé Lorliea and her 15-year-old daughter, Rory's house until our house we are having built is done which should be about 2-3 weeks.

"Awesome!" Jess exclaimed.

"Okay." Haylie said simply.

"Haylie, Jess can I get you anything?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, my parents." She whispered to herself but Luke and Jess heard her but didn't say anything.

"NO." They told him.

"Okay just let me know."

"Fine." They said.

After a five-minute walk from the bus stop, which was outside of Luke's they made it to Lorliea's house.

"Were home!" Luke yelled.

"In here!" Rory yelled from her's and now also Haylie's room for now.

"Hey guys, this is Jess and Haylie." Luke introduced. "Guys, this is my fiancé Lorliea and her daughter, your almost cousin Rory."

"Hi." They greeted except for Haylie.

"Haylie say hi." Luke demanded. Haylie didn't mean not to say hi, she was just deep in thought. "Haylie!"

"Oh, sorry, hit," She apologized.

"It's okay. Haylie this is going to be your room for the next 2 to 3 weeks you will be sharing with Rory." Lorliea announced.

"This is nice, thanks." Rory and Lorliea put a queen size bed with pink and blue fluffy, soft covers and pillows. Just so you know Haylie is not prep or a girly-girl but you also wouldn't call her a tomboy either.

"No problem, and Jess you will be staying in the guest room." Lorliea finished.

"Okay." He replied simple.

"Uncle Luke I'm hungry." Haylie announced.

"Okay, lets go to my diner and I will make us lunch." HE answered.

They left and walked to the diner.

"I want the bacon cheese burger, extra cheese and extra bacon!" Haylie announced.

"I still can't believe you eat so much but yet you are still so thin. That goes for the four of you." Luke said to them and laughed.

"Oh well. I want what Haylie's having." Rory told him.

"Me too." Lorliea and Jess said at the same time. The four of them started to crack up laughing.

"That's weird. Any way, what about drinks?" Luke announced.

"Pepsi!" They all exclaimed.

"This is so strange!" Haylie laughed she hasn't smiled or laughed in a while, since her parent's death. "So you excited about your first day of Stars Hollow Jr. High?" Lorliea asked.

"Not really." They answered in unison.

They started laughing again. "It's okay you will make friends don't worry." Rory told them.

"Here's your food!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke I asked for no pickles, and there are exactly four on this burger." Kirk, a customer told him.

"Just eat the pickles Kirk." Luke told him annoyed.

"But I asked no pickles."

"You ate the pickles the last time."

"But-"

"Then take them off!" Luke yelled.

Rory, Lorliea, Jess and Haylie were there cracking up laughing.

"And that is Kirk! You will get used tom him." Lorliea told them between the laughter.

Haylie was having so much fun, for a second she forgot her parents are dead. She took out her cell phone to call them then she paused and remembered that her parents ARE dead.

"Haylie are you okay?" Rory asked her when she saw the look on her face.

"Umm, yeah, I just need a minute." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Just as soon as she was going to walk out the door, Jess jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Haylie where are you going?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know I just need to be alone!" She cried.

"No, your don't need to be alone, we are here for you. Just please stay." Jess told her softly. Rory and Lorliea's hearts broke watching this. "Jess let me go!" She yelled.

"No! I am not going to let you run off again. WE love you. Just stay here.

Just out of nowhere she took her free hand and punched Jess in the eye.

And with that Haylie ran out and just ran. She didn't know the town, but she ran anyway.

"Haylie! Haylie Alexandra!" Jess yelled then his eye really, really, started to hurt. It was swollen abit and it was already turning black and blue around the whole thing.


End file.
